Tango Shoes
by Dark-Lady-Devinity
Summary: Jalil's lost a bet to April. Which means he'll be dancing the tango with a certain someone tonight. This is complete and total crack. It is not realistic or in character at all.


**Tango Shoes**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

**A/n:** Pure crack everyone. Imagine this with Bif Naked's "_Tango Shoes_" playing in the backgroud.

**Tango Shoes**

It was a warm night and all the ally forces were at Mount Olympus. They had recently defeated the last of the Sennities, before the group could ally themselves with Ka Anor. Due to this, everyone (except David, of course) thought that a big party was in store. It was somewhat scary seeing _all_ the mythological creatures in one place. This meant that all the gods, vikings, nymphs, satyrs, elves, pixies, fairies, and whatever else you could think of were in attendance.

Christopher, Jalil, April and David were standing in a corner. Chris had an arm around David's waist, Jalil looked quite worried and April had an evil grin on her face.

"Okay. What do I have to do?" Jalil asked.

April and Jalil had made bets on who could get drunk fastest; Thor or Dionysus. It was a free for all sort of thing, as Dionysus was like the god of drunk partying and Thor was a viking. They drank beer like it was water. Anyway, April said Dionysus and Jalil said Thor, and April won the bet by about two drinks. Now Jalil had to do whatever April told him too.

April tilted her head and all her hair fall to one side. "You know," she said. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when you and Loki did the tango."

Suddenly Christopher broke out into laughter, and even David couldn't hide a smile. As for Jalil… well Jalil looked like someone had told him his best friend died.

"I'd pay to see that!" Chris said.

"Well, today we'll see it for free." April said, "I even have just the song."

With that, she opened her back pack and pulled out a c.d. and c.d. player.

"I found this in my bag. It's just an old misxed c.d. I didn't know I had on me." April said. "Track number three is Bif Naked's _Tango Shoes_. Now go and ask Loki."

"And don't forget to be very gentlemanly!" Chris added.

With that, the trio pushed Jalil in Loki's direction. Jalil forced his feet to move, as he didn't know what kind of evil things April would make him do if he didn't go through with this. She'd probably make him wear women's underwear.

Too soon for comfort, Jalil found himself standing in front of the Norse god of destruction. Luckily, (or perhaps unluckily for Jalil), he appeared to be loaded. Jalil swallowed his pride, promised to get back at April, and squarely faced the god.

"Would you like to dance the tango with me?"

Loki looked up, confused. "The tango? That is?"

"A real world dance."

Suddenly Odin stepped in and said, "You should do well to accept his offer. I believe it would be an experience. Besides, if you do not I'll have you declared a coward and have you lose your honour."

Odin didn't mind resorting to blackmail.

And so, the dance was on. April quieted the room and popped in the c.d., turning the volume as loud as it could go. Meanwhile, everyone else cleared the floor.

Loki had to make himself very small in order to partake in the dance, and even then he was a head taller than Jalil. Sighing (and blushing greatly), the African-American placed his hand on Loki's waist and put the god's hand on his shoulder. Then Jalil took Loki's other hand with his free hand, and said, "I'll have to lead."

Loki frowned at the situation and then sighed. "I wonder how drunk I am." he said.

"Hopefully, really drunk."

And with that, they started. It was slow at first, but soon they picked up the pace.

"Oh, this is great." Christopher said. "We should get Jalil to dance with strange, drunk gods more often."

"Even I have to admit this is fun." David said. "Evil, but fun."

"It's too bad we can't film it." April said. "Then we'd have visual blackmail."

"Blackmail?" Christopher said, "Sounds like my kind of game."

Odin, (who had been magically appearing behind everyone and eavesdropping on them all night), said, "So it is you that have put young Jalil up to this. Congratulations, it's quite the show."

"Odin! Thanks for getting Loki to agree." April said.

"It was easy. Blackmail and beer will work on anyone." Odin said.

"Unless you can't get them to drink due to the stick up their ass." Chris said, glaring at David. David just ignored him. He'd get Chris back for that comment later.

Just then Jalil took Loki and spun him around. Everyone clapped. (And quite a few snickered). It was easy to see that Loki was playing the part of the woman. Some were wondering if they could get him in a dress.

"Why are you doing this?" Loki asked suddenly.

"Lost a bet to April." Jalil said.

"Now, for the finale." Jalil muttered, before he gulped nervously and dipped Loki low enough that the god's hair just touched the floor. It was a beautiful move.

"I think I'm going to puke." Loki said.

Everyone clapped as the song wound down, and with it, the dance. Chris snuck up behind Jalil and whispered, "Better be a gentleman and give him a kiss."

"Are you crazy? No way am I doing that!" Jalil hissed back.

In the end though, it didn't matter. All those drinks Loki had had finally caught up with the god, and he has passed out. With his head resting very sweetly on Jalil's shoulder.

"I'll get you back April!" Jalil cried.

**END**


End file.
